Exit The Fall
by TheNative
Summary: Naoi's memories of his life before death have been getting to best of him. Naoi starts dreaming and reliving old memories and soon has an encounter with someone or something. The SSS begins noticing things are off. Not only with Naoi but encounters with themselves and others as well. Something dark is raising and it's target is Naoi. Can the SSS stop the darkness? Or fall into it?


~Well… this is my first fanfiction so I'm sorry if it sucks! And I am sorry for spelling errors, weird sentences/words, indentation, punctuation, format, etc. I'm dyslexia so be gentle! XD and again I just suck at writing.

I decided to write this story because it just kinda came to my head one day. It's kinda my perspective on this show and how I think some stuff should have happened or just adding in stuff. It's basically my own story of Angel Beats. It doesn't really make sense and I'm sorry this is confusing but I hope you enjoy and I apologize if you guys don't like it.

I don't own any characters or the show. Reviews would be helpful on what I need to improve on and I'm open for suggestions of things I need to change or something to add or anything like that! It will mainly be about Naoi because he's adorable! No yaoi or anything like that. Just strong friendships and brothery love and stuffs. And sorry if the first few chapters seem rushed! Again first fan fiction! I think I will get better after a few chapters! Enjoy!~ The Native

Chapter 1:

_There's no forgetting…_

_One hit after another. It felt like an eternity. Fading… in and out. His whole body felt numb. No longer able to feel the pain of each hit. Then it stopped… He lay there, looking up at his attackers. He smirked slightly and let out a pathetic chuckle. "So this is it… how my meaningless life will end…" he thought to himself. He closed his eyes as he saw one of his attackers raise an object before bringing it down on him once more._

Naoi opened his eyes fast and shot up fast breathing hard. He struggled to get out from under his covers and tripped while getting out of bed. He was covered in sweat and he jerked his jacket and shoes on before hurrying out his bedroom door. He walked through the quiet hallway and through the school and made his way outside. The cold air hit his sweaty body and caused him to shiver. He found himself at the top of the stairs at the stadium. He clenched the hand rail so hard that his knuckles turned white. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Damn it! Not again!" He said to himself remembering his memory he dreamed of. The memories flashed through his mind. Those faces… every feeling… every regret. He rubbed his eyes as he suddenly felt them water. He had recently been having dreams of his memories before he had died. A happy memory of him and his brother to a terrible one with his father to his own death. It was all so real, even the feelings he'd get. He sighed out loud but then quickly turned around as he heard shuffling behind him. His overwhelming emotions and feelings were suddenly taken over by anger. He immediately recognized the bright royal blue hair belonging to Hinata.

Hinata was up late like he was every night going for a jog. It helped him clear his mind and forget about everything for the time being. It was different tonight though. He heard a voice. It sounded familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it at the moment. He followed where he heard the sound of the voice and soon saw a figure. The figure was the one and only, 'God' himself, Naoi. He rolled his eyes and was about to walk away when he noticed something different about him. He was hunched over and seemed troubled. He walked closer but soon stopped when Naoi swiftly turned around. They met eyes. It seemed whatever he was feeling disturbed by was long gone and was replaced by anger. His gold angry eyes were cold as they glared into his. Hinata was about to say something but was then pined to the nearest piller. Naoi glared at Hinata with a fistful of his shirt and said "Leave now". Hinata threw his arms up and shoved Naoi away.

"Look I don't want any trouble man!" Hinata said smoothing his shirt down. Naoi was still glaring at him clenching his fists.

"Don't make me make you leave." Naoi said stepping closer to Hinata. Hinata rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You can't 'make' me leave but, fine I will go." Hinata turned and began walking away. "After all you are God, so what you say goes." Hinata said chuckled to himself at his own joke. When Hinata was out of sight Naoi relaxed his now tense body. He sighed and turned back around and placed his hands on the railing once again. "God?" He said laughing to himself. He always told himself he was god. But he never intended on believing it. He only wanted the power and strength he couldn't have when he was alive. He wanted everyone to fear him, to see him and run away wanting nothing to do with him. He wanted to be in control just like his father had been to him. He smirked at the thought of his father. "If only the bastard could see me now." He said to himself before walking back to his dorm.

…

Hinata sat in the headquarters of the SSS thinking to himself about his encounter with Naoi last night. He tapped his foot and stared at the door waiting for the other members to arrive. Of course always on time Yuri walked into the room and saw Hinata and looked at him with surprise. The others began walking in from behind also with looks of surprise on their faces. "Hinata? You're usually here late!" Yuri said sitting down on the nearest couch.

"Guys! The weirdest thing happened last night!" Hinata shouted out with his arms in the air. "I ran into Naoi on my nightly jog and something seemed way off about him!" The group just stared at Hinata with a bit of confusion. Hinata slapped his forehead "Look he was just acting really weird okay?! And I don't like it" He said pounding his fist on the desk near him. Yuri rolled her eyes.

"You sure you weren't just imagining things Hinata? I mean this isn't the first time you've thought something was suspicious when it ended up not being a big deal." Yuri said in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"I'm being serious this time!" Hinata said folding his arms. "Something just feels off! I just think-" Hinata was about to say more but was cut off by Otonashi standing up from the couch he was seated on.

"Yuri, this is Naoi we are talking about. Hinata wouldn't make something up about this. Naoi is someone we need to look out for." Otonashi said remembering his few encounters with Naoi which angered him slightly just thinking about it.

"Fine! Just, you two keep an eye on him." She said raking a hand over her face. Hinata and Otanashi nodded and both sat down once again and listen to the meeting Yuri had set up.

…

Naoi sat at a table in the empty cafeteria staring out a window as if he were in a trance. _"What is going on…" _He thought to himself. He felt a cold feeling take over his body. Then suddenly a sharp pain sliced through his head. He clutched his head in agony as the pain increased and memoires began flashing through his head and seemed to be taking over his vision. He shut his eyes tightly and soon after the pain stopped and he slowly opened his eyes. He was no longer in the cafeteria though, he was in his old home. Boxes were everywhere with dust collecting on them. He had an empty feeling inside. He then no longer felt like he was alone. There was a dark figure standing in the center of the room next to Naoi, his room… The dark figure almost looked transparent, and had white bright eyes. It resembled the shadows that attacked the school not too long ago but it was more human-like rather than the deformed shadows. It held its hand out. "I can make these memories go away…" Its voice was deep and eerie but at the same time seemed convincing. The shadow had a smirk on its face although you couldn't see it you could sense it was there. "Just take my hand. You will have all the power you want." It said extending its hand out further. Naoi felt calm and relaxed. He stepped forward but then felt an invisible force grab his arm. He tried to rid of the feeling but felt the grip get tighter. He closed his eyes and yanked his arm away from the force. He opened his eyes again and found himself back in the cafeteria standing in front of a confused looking Otonashi.


End file.
